1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to communications between a mobile device and a recipient, and in particular to, communications between a mobile device and a recipient using contact information extracted from a document.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
When a user is browsing the Internet with a browser on his PC, and sees a phone number on a web page, for example, and desires to place a voice call or send an SMS to that number using a mobile device, the user must manually enter the number into the mobile device, even though using the PC for the selected task would be less interruptive.
It would be advantageous to be able to establish a communication with a party using contact data extracted from a document, without the need to manually manipulate the mobile device. For example, it would be advantageous to place a call to a number extracted from a document viewed on one device using the user's mobile device, or to send SMS to the contact, or to store the number as contact information in a mobile device, without the need to manually manipulate the mobile device.